Crystal Phantomhive
by Serenity Pistol
Summary: Crystal Phantomhive, a cat demoness and Vincent and Rachel's first born went missing when she was young, Ciel stumbled across her when he went into town and now they both will take revenge on their parents killer, during this journey Sebastian and Crystal begin to get really close, how will this story end with Sebastian's little cat demoness...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people, i would like to apologize for starting a new story, you see my computer wiped the story the demon butler and the Egyptian princess completely off its memory, so i decided to start a new story i hope this one will be better than the last so please enjoy!

* * *

"Vincent! They babies coming"

"We need you to push one more time my lady"

"It's a girl, what should we name her Vincent"

"We should name her…Crystal…"

* * *

"Young master it is time to wake up"

"What is the time Sebastian?"

"It is half past nine my lord, I allowed you to sleep in for half an hour, I have prepared breakfast for you to eat, then we shall head to town to pick up your cane" the young master waved his hand allowing his servant to dress him for the day. The butler grabbed his master's usual attire and dressed him for breakfast, once Ciel was dressed Sebastian escorted him to the dining hall where he was to eat.

"Is there something wrong my master" Ciel looked from the food that he was picking at with his usual blank expression and cloudy eyes. "Don't worry about me Sebastian I am being my usual self"

"You never pick at your food my lord but I will not question you further" Ciel grunted and gradually ate his food, once he was finished the butler took his plate away and escorted his master to the carriage, once Ciel was seated comfortably inside the carriage Sebastian took the reins at the head of the carriage and rode into London.

"My master we are here" Ciel looked away from the window and saw his butler waiting with his hand out to help him to the ground, Ciel shook his thoughts away and followed Sebastian to the cane store where an old man with a bold head in the centre and grey hair sprouting from the sides like fines. "Hello my boy are you here to pick up a cane for your father"

"My master is here for the black cane that was ordered" Ciel scowled at the man for his assumptions. "Ahh that one of course" The shop keeper turned around and pulled open a draw out and grabbed a small black crane, he turned around and handed it to Sebastian. "I thought that it was a bit small for a man but I never-" The balding man was cut off when the butler shoved the small cane into his face. "As straight as an arrow, you have done a marvellous job sir" Ciel turned around and began to walk away as the man began to fall to the floor, once they were outside Ciel scowled and stomped away from the shop in anger. _'how dare that man assume that I was coming for my father, doesn't he know who I am' _ Ciel huffed in anger, both master and servant began to walk away when they heard a scream, Ciel looked over at Sebastian and began to run to the sound, people ignored the girl screaming and continued on with their lives.

"Hey boys looky 'ere a little runaway" The large men were crowding a girl in an alley way, she had her face hidden behind her knees and was shivering in fear, her head sprouted two furry ears and a long and soft tail that sprouted from under her ripped and dirtied rag for a dress, Ciel scowled at these lecherous men and turned to his servant. "Sebastian get these men away from that girl!" Sebastian bowed and walked over to the men. "Excuse me gentlemen but I think that you should leave this woman alone" The men turned to the butler and one pulled out a knife. "Wha' and lose a chance to play with this weird thing…not a chance" the three men charged towards the butler, he merely smirked and despatched the men easily. "Why do people always insist on fighting…humans" Sebastian sighed and turned to his master who was standing before the animal girl, her face was still hidden by her knees but she shied away when she felt the young boy standing in front of her. "I will not hurt you I promise…my name is Ciel" The woman stopped shivering in fear and looked up at him, Ciel gasped and crouched down in front of her, she shied back a little but sniffed his hand. "My lord who is this it seems as if you know her"

"She is my sister" now it was Sebastian's turn to gasp, he had heard that Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had a child before but she was kidnapped when Ciel was 8 and she was 13 but he never knew that she was a cat demoness. "Crystal it's me your brother Ciel, don't you remember how we used to play together" She went on her knees and crawled towards Ciel, he held out his hand and allowed her to sniff it further, her blue eyes widened and she smiled. "Ciel!" She wrapped her arms around her younger brother's neck and hugged him tightly, her tail was swishing from left to right rapidly in excitement, Ciel allowed a small smile to show and hugged her back. "Master we need to get back to the manor before it gets dark" Ciel gently pushed his sister away from him and stood from the floor, she tried to stand but she wobbled and fell to the floor. "It seems that she cannot walk, Sebastian carry her but be gentle she might be scared of you"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian took cautious steps towards Crystal, she shied back from him and into the corner. "I am your brothers friend please I mean you no harm" He brought his hand out like Ciel did and she sniffed it, to her he smelt like vanilla and spice, she seemed to like the combination and crawled over to him nuzzling his hand affectionately, he motioned for her to crawl onto his lap so he could pick her up, once she did he began following his master back to the carriage, he opened the door and gently placed her on the seat opposite to where Ciel normally sits, once he did that he helped his master in and cracked the reins making the horses run.

Ciel looked at his sister who was looking back at him with a titled head, he tilted his head the opposite direction which made her giggle. "So do you speak?"

"Yes…" She spoke softly "You don't have to talk if you don't want to so you can nod or shake your head to answer me ok" She giggled and nodded enthusiastically, he laughed softly at her action. "So do you know what happened to our parents?" She looked down at her hands and nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't be there with me to see them one last time, what happened to you Crystal" She looked back at him and sighed "I was out with mother shopping when I saw a cute little doll, I ran to the store to look at it and when I turned around she was gone and I didn't know how to get home"

"So that was why father left every day, he was searching for you" He looked back at his sister and walked over to her seat so he could sit next to her, he took a hold of her hand while she purred and rubbed her head against his shoulder. "I missed you Ciel"

"I did too Crystal we can both look for our parents killers together" she nodded and smiled seeming to forget her being sad, she laid down on his lap and curled into a ball, he didn't really mind the dirt rubbing on his clothes for this was a moment he was waiting for since he was taken. 'the only thing that I thought about while I was kidnapped was of how Crystal was and if she was safe, and now that I have her I will protect her with my life, it seems that after being on the streets for seven years it has made her scared and so she doesn't like talking, either way she is my sister and I will keep her safe' Ciel looked out the window while he stroked his sisters hair, she has his mother's dark blonde hair. He felt the carriage come to a stop and saw the door opened by Sebastian, Ciel stepped outside so Sebastian could pick up his now sleeping sister. "She seems to be quite exhausted after the ordeal that has happened today" Ciel looked at his sister in his butlers arms, she seemed like she was still uneasy being carried by Sebastian but she didn't struggle. "Just give her a bath and take her to bed"

"Of course my young master"

"I want her to stay in your bedroom I do not want her left alone"

"Of course sir" Ciel headed to his study to finish the last of the paperwork for the night, Sebastian sighed at Ciel's orders as if he didn't ask if the butler was ok with it. "I suppose I should give you a bath my lady" He saw her ears twitch telling him that she was awake and heard him. "How adorable even when you are covered in dirt" He walked to his room and opened the door, he walked into the bathroom and set the girl on the bench, she opened her eyes so she could keep herself steady. "I am going to wash you if that is alright with you my lady" She scrunched up her face as if in thought, Sebastian had to refrain from blushing at her adorableness, she nodded and stood from her seat, she was a little wobbly at first but she managed to walk over to the demon.

"Alright I am going to put a blindfold on and then I will clean you" She nodded and waited for him to have his eyes covered, once he did she pulled off her dirty rag for a dress, she hopped into the bath and sighed in contentment as the hot water relaxed her muscles. "Alright here we go" Sebastian mumbled more to himself, he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into her hair, she flicked her ears to remove the water and began to purr when he started to massage it into her scalp. "I was quite surprised to see that you are a Neko my lady" she wanted to tilt her head in confusion but he stopped her. "What's a Neko" She asked softly, he chuckled and rinsed the shampoo away. "A Neko is another word for a cat demoness which is what you are my dear"

"Mew!" She smiled and giggled when Sebastian began to clean her body, she may act innocent but she certainly was not, she blushed lightly when he touched her bare skin with a cloth full of soap. "Alright I think you are done, can you hop out of the bath" She nodded and stood up and out of the bath, Sebastian handed her a towel to cover her body and dried her hair with another. "Could wait in the bedroom while I get some clothes for you" she nodded and walked into the bedroom, she crawled onto the bed and examined it like a cat would, but of course she was a cat demoness after all.

"Here are your clothes Crystal, I will turn my back so you can get changed" He handed her clothes over to the woman, she thanked him and waited for him to turn around, Sebastian had grabbed her a light blue nightgown that reached her knees, it was soft and silky which she enjoyed

Once she was done she tugged on Sebastian's sleeve telling him that she was ready. "Alright my lady let us get you and my master something to eat, would you like to go see your brother or come help me cook" She did like the sound of food, and this may be a chance for her to see if she could trust Sebastian. "food please" He smiled and lead her to the kitchen, inside Bard was preparing dinner, he pulled out his flame thrower and was about to char the food when Sebastian stepped in. "Don't even think about it Bardroy" Bard cringed at Sebastian voice and slowly turned around, he covered his eyes when he saw Crystal. "Who the hell is that and why is she wearing a night gown" the cook screamed. "Bardroy pay some respect this is Crystal Phantomhive the young master's older sister" The chef took his hand away from his eyes and stared at her in shock. "But I thought that she went missing"

"Yes well we found her today, now go clean something while I make the young master and lady food" Bardroy scowled and left the kitchen to do god knows what. "Alright my lady what do you think that your brother and yourself would like" She hopped onto a stool beside him and thought for a moment. "Chicken….hmm, Chicken Carbonara"

"That is a wonderful idea, would you like to help me make it"

"Yes please!" She nodded happily, Sebastian got all the ingredients ready and placed them on the table. "Alright are you able to add the cream and sauce into this pot here on the stove and stir until I tell you to stop?" She nodded again and headed over to the pot that was heating over a fire, Sebastian gave her a wooden spoon and she began to stir, she had the urge to lick the cream but she knew that she would be in trouble so she just stirred, the cream began to thicken and Sebastian took the spoon away. "That is perfect thank you Crystal, now all I need to do is cook the chicken and add all the other ingredients, for now I think that you should have something to drink, what would you like" She walked back to the stool that she claimed as hers and tapped on the table with her claws. "Chocolate milk please"

"Such manners, of course I will quickly make it for you then continue to cook" The butler whipped up a hot chocolate drink and poured whip cream on the top, when he handed her the drink she giggled and said thank you, she looked at the drink first before taking an experimental lick at the cream, she shivered in delight and began to chow down, Sebastian shot a glance over to the girl and laughed at the cat demoness, she was trying to lick the cream off her nose but her tongue wasn't long enough, she huffed and used her finger to get rid of the cream and stuck it in her mouth. "I believe that dinner is ready, would you like to follow me to where your brother is" Crystal smiled and hopped off her stool following Sebastian eagerly, he opened the door to the study and she ran over to Ciel nuzzling her head against his jaw, he smiled and stood next to her. "My lord dinner is served"

"Shall we go and eat Crystal"

"Yes!" She ran beside Sebastian and walked with him while Ciel was on the other side, he noticed that she was only in her nightgown and sighed. 'Of course Sebastian would put her in that just so he could see her cat features better, him and his addiction with cats, I should have never have told him to have Crystal in his room for protection' Ciel though in irritation, they made their way into the dining hall, Ciel sat at the head of the table while Crystal sat to the right of him, Sebastian brought in two plates of dinner and a glass of water for Ciel and milk for Crystal, when he set the plate in front of Ciel his eyes widened and he looked at his sister. "Did you tell him to make this?"

"Yes and I helped I stirred the cream and sauce" Crystal smiled sweetly at her brother seeming quite proud of herself, Ciel took a chicken piece in his mouth and smiled. "It is tasty well done Crystal and of course Sebastian" Sebastian bowed and Crystal nodded her head. They ate in silence since Crystal doesn't like to speak much, eventually they finished their food and headed to the drawing room where they sat in chairs that were placed in front of the fire. "Do you like to read Crystal?"

"I never had a book on the streets but I remember reading to you" Ciel smiled and walked to the book shelf, he pulled out a blue book and handed it to Crystal, her eyes widened and she smiled at her younger brother. "Alice in wonderland, would you like me to read it to you Crystal?" she nodded and Ciel smiled, the demoness stood from her seat and dragged another chair beside her, Ciel looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Well this book is quite long so I thought that Sebastian would like to sit and listen instead of standing"

"You are very kind my lady, am I able to sit my young master"

"Fine…" Sebastian sat beside Crystal on the red chair and listen to his master's voice as he read to them.

"In the end Alice knew that wonderland would always stay with her and she would always be with wonderland…the end" he closed the book and saw Crystal yawn, her right ear pulled back a little as her body stretched. "I think that we should go to bed" Ciel spoke standing from his chair, Crystal was already beginning to fall asleep, he told Sebastian to put him to bed first and then take Crystal to the butlers room specifically telling him not to do anything with her. "Crystal are you asleep"

"No I'm trying not to until I am on the bed" She stood from her seat and walked over to Sebastian, he chuckled at her expression and lead her to the bedroom, he pulled the sheets down so Crystal could crawl into the bed and find a comfortable position, once she was comfortable the butler pulled the sheets over her and hopped in on the other side so he wasn't too close to her, she mewed in fear from being alone and so she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, not her breasts just above it, she wrapped her long tail around his leg and slowly began to fall asleep finally feeling safe and at home with her family.

* * *

A/N: Oh i hope that it was good for the first chapter, i am going to have this story following the Black butler anime but of course with Crystal in it, what wonders will happen in the next chapter.

Crystal: Can i have cream now

A/N: Yes...Sebastian?

Sebastian: Of course my lady, come along Crystal

Crystal: Yay!

Ciel: when are you going to make her grow up

A/N: One day Ciel...one day


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys...so big question, how did you like the first chapter, i really hope it was swell-ha swell-anyway please enjoy this next chapter, it is a little crappy since I didn't really like this episode so i tried my best.

Sebastian: you are going to have a terrible story since you hate most things.

Me: Sush you, go back to the bedroom.

Sebastian: *Walks away*

Me: Ahem now please enjoy this chapter while i go punish Sebastian for disrespecting me :D

* * *

"Mommy look I found a lizard"

"That's very good Crystal but you have to put it back"

"But I want to keep it"

"Your mothers right Crystal it's unfair for the Lizard to be kept inside"

"Alright daddy"

"That's my girl"

* * *

"Crystal it is time to wake up" The kitten's eyes fluttered opened and saw Sebastian smiling at her, she sat up from the pillow and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she then looked back up at the demon. "How long was I asleep?"

"You slept through the entire day my lady, but it is time to get up we have guests" She nodded and slipped out of the covers, Sebastian gave the demoness her clothing for today and walked out of the room, Crystal stood and looked at her clothing, once she got dressed she walked over to the vanity mirror to look at herself, she wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees and a darker blue jacket that reached to her hips, her black boots reached her mid-calf, she tied her blonde hair into a high ponytail and placed her bangs neatly around her face, she smiled at her appearance and opened the door where Sebastian waited, he looked down at her and blush at her appearance, cat demoness' are always beautiful creatures. "First I would like you to meet the other servants my lady, all the Phantomhive's should get better acquainted with their staff was what your brother said to me this morning" He offered his hand and she took it with her own softer ones, once they made it to the kitchen Sebastian cleared his throat to get the others attentions. "This is Crystal Phantomhive Ciel's older sister, Crystal these are the servants, you already met Bardroy yesterday" Bard stepped forward and ruffled his dirty blonde hair. "You can just call me Bard"

"And this is Meyrin our maid" Meyrin smiled and blushed at Crystals ears and tail, she had dull red hair almost pink and big round spectacles that hid her eyes. "It is so lovely to meet you yes it is" Crystal giggled at Meyrin's speaking but said nothing.

"The boy over here is Finnian" Sebastian pointed to an orange haired boy who was smiling sweetly. "You can call me Finny miss"

"I would like that very much Finny"

"I like your tail and ears"

"Thank you" Finny blushed and said no more.

"And lastly is Mr Tanaka the phantomhive steward"

"Tanaka!" She cheered and ran over to the cute little chibby man, he chuckled and said 'Ho Ho Ho' while she hugged him, Sebastian cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that the introduction is done I need to take Crystal to her brother so she can meet our guests, now get back to work all of you!" the butlers loud and deep voice startled the servants and they left the kitchen in a rush except for Bard who was the chef. "Now Crystal shall we leave to find your brother" She nodded and walked out with him, once they arrived at the billiard room the butler opened the door and Crystal walked over to her brother. "Who is this Ciel" A man's voice spoke from one of the many chairs surrounding the pool table. "Sir Randall this is my Niece Crystal, the one that went missing" A woman in complete red spoke from her chair. "Ah it seems that another Phantomhive has found their way home how marvellous"

"Lau don't get any ideas, Crystal that was Lau head of the Opium den" The man in Japanese clothing smiled towards her, she shied back a little not really liking all the new faces, especially the man with blonde hair and a scar on his face. "The woman in red is our aunt madam red, do you remember her" Ciel asked, Crystal studied the woman and nodded. "The other two men are Sir Randall the head of Scotland yard and Azuro Vanell"

"A pleasure to meet you all" Crystal spoke shyly, she looked over at Azuro and saw that he had almost a perverted look on his face when he looked at her, she took a step back and grabbed Ciel's hand, he looked back up at her and saw her cautious expression, when he followed to where she was looking he saw Azuro's face and scowled. "Crystal perhaps you would like to go to the library to read, I don't think you would find this very entertaining"

"Ok Ciel see you later" Crystal smiled at her brother then to Sebastian and left the room, once she was down the hall and in the library something shot out and grabbed her around the mouth, she struggled and puffed her tail out in fear. 'What is that smell, it's…so…sweet' her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell against the kidnappers chest.

* * *

Crystal woke with a groan, her head was aching and her eyes were heavy from the knock out gas. "Mew…where am I"

"Crystal your awake" the woman's head shot up and turned to see her brother tied up like she was, she wriggled over to him and checked him for any injuries, he had a busted lip and a few grazes but nothing serious. "Ah so the little kitten is awake" Crystal turned her head to see Azuro and hissed. "You better not have hurt Ciel or I will kill you!" She growled.

"Of course I did, he decided to piss me off so I hurt him, and now your butler is killing all my men so…I'm going to use you as leverage" Azuro grabbed Crystal and kept her at his hip, Ciel tried to stand but the leather straps where not allowing him to. "Don't you touch her Azuro?"

"You cannot do a thing little man, or I shall kill her so behave Phantomhive" Crystal hissed at the way this man was speaking to her little brother.

While Crystal was stuck by Azuro's side and Ciel was leaning against the wall, they could all here the sounds of guns being fired and men screaming in pain, Crystal could sense the pigs fear radiating off him. "I need a bargaining chip" The dirty blonde man hurried over to the wall where Ciel was and held a gun to his head.

The door was slammed open and Sebastian came in, Crystal could feel Azuro's fear dissipate but it still remained. "Huh I thought that you would be a monster not some skinny dandy in a coat, did you bring the key" The butler pulled out a gold key and brought it before his face. "I have it right here now-" Sebastian was stopped when a hailstorm of bullets were lodged into his head and body. Ciel and Crystal gasped as the demon's body crashed to the floor, Crystals head flopped down and her ears drooped sadly. "Aww I'm sorry dandy I really man, now that I have the key I don't need you Ciel, I might even seel you and your sister to the black market, the goods may be a little damaged but it will still sell for a good price" Azuro used his gun to remove Ciel's eye patch from his eye exposing his Faustian contract. "How long to you plan on pretending to be dead" Crystal looked up at the sound of her brothers voice just in time to see Sebastian rising from the floor like a zombie. "Guns these days are so much more effective then what they used to be" Once he stood proud and tall he brought forth his bloodied glove with the bullets that were once inside of him. "Quick k-kill him now!" Azuro ordered his minion, Sebastian being the polite butler he is returned the bullets to their owners, all of which fell to the floor dead.

"You look like a child my lord all tied up and bound like a helpless human"

"Sebastian get me out of these straps"

"But if I come any closer he might hurt your sister and yourself" Sebastian frowned pretending to be worried for his master.

"Do you want to go against the contract Sebastian?"

"What are you to talking about" Azuro seemed to be getting intimidated by this little conversation, Crystal was staying silent like she usually does when she is scared. "I shall finish this quickly master"

"NO IT'S OVER!"

***bang***

Azuro's gun fired at Ciel's head, when he opened his eyes he saw said nobleman turn his head with an angry scowl on his face, he looked to the left and saw Sebastian holding the bullet just above the dirty blondes breast pocket. "I believe that this is yours sir allow me to return it" The butler dropped the bullet into Azuro's pocket and made a spinning motion with his finger making drug lord's right arm twist as well, he screamed and flopped to the floor in pain, Sebastian tore open Crystals leather straps and then took his master to the chair near the door. "Stop!" Both butler and servant turned around to see Azuro holding a gun to Crystals head. "Come work for me butler I can give you all the money and woman you have ever wanted, I will pay you double of what he pays you" Sebastian smiled and tore off Ciel's bindings, Ciel was stiff as he looked at his sister shivering in fear with her eyes closed and her ears pulled back. "I will only work for my master Ciel Phantomhive and will continue to protect him and his sister with all my strength" Azuro growled a weak human growl and pressed the gun harder into the kittens head, she hissed and her body tensed. "If you won't work for me then I will kill your masters sister, leave me alone and I will return her to you" Crystal hissed once more and moved her free hand to Azuro's twisted arm, in one swift moment he growled and tore the limb away from his body, he screamed bloody murder and pushed her away, she instantly ran to Ciel's side and hugged him, he didn't mind seeing as she was scared to death but he was more surprised at what she just did, even Sebastian was mildly shocked. "Sebastian dispose of Azuro Vanell, I will look after Crystal"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian stepped over to Azuro and clouded them in shadow, Ciel looked at his sister who was smiling at him. "I'm glad to see you're ok Ciel"

"I am as well Crystal" Ciel leaned on his sisters shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep, she smiled and brought him into her inviting arms, she looked over to Sebastian who was exiting the shadow where Azuro's now dead body lay, he walked over to the cat Demoness and stood before her. "Shall we go home my lady?"

"Yes"

"Allow me to carry the young master, you must be exhausted from this ordeal" She was a bit hesitant at first to give Sebastian the sleeping boy, after this she never wanted to leave his side she feared for his safety too much, when she saw the scared look in Ciel's face when Azuro had a gun to her head her animal instincts kick in and the need to go to her brother became top priority so she allowed her demonic strength and anger to help her resulting in the loss of Azuro's right arm. "I…suppose so"

"Do not worry Crystal I will make sure he is safe I know how much he means to you and I do not want to anger you after what I saw you do to Mr Vanell"

"My brother was my concern over my own safety" Sebastian shivered at Crystals sudden change in voice, her voice became deep and more matured when she talked about her brother, he rather liked it. 'Perhaps she is nearing maturity, I would love to see her limit with her strength and abilities' Sebastian thought, he loved to study Neko's and their strength since each one is different, cat demons' are different to other demons, when they are born into a human family they are stronger than if they are born to a Neko family, it might be because of the instinct to protect their families but either way the butler knew to never interfere with a Neko protecting their family. "Follow me my lady and I will take you home, we will have to walk on foot if that is alright with you"

"Yes that's fine" She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

When they arrived to the manor they were greeted by a frantic Meyrin, a panicked Finny and a not really caring Bardroy. "What happened to the young master?"

"I merely tripped and hurt myself that is all" Crystal looked down to her now awake brother and smiled, she noticed how Meyrin and Finny were gaping at Ciel and Sebastian and she giggled. "Why are you looking at me like that" Ciel sounded irritated. "You look so cute being carried by Sebastian" Ciel realising this ordered the butler to put him down immediately, the butler in question merely chuckled at his master antics and walked in front of him and kneeled, bowing his head before his master. "I am sorry my master I have made a terrible mistake" Crystal tilted her head in confusion, what did Sebastian do wrong. "Dinner has not been prepared"

Crystal had to hold back her laughter, that was it? Really? It wasn't that much of a fuss and yet Sebastian looked like he was going to be killed by Ciel, Ciel merely shrugged and motion for Crystal to follow him inside, she smiled and walked past all the servants. "Are you alright now Crystal?"

"Yes I am Ciel, are you ok"

"I am fine" Crystal studied her brother for a moment, he seemed to still be a bit shaken by this, his clothes were dirtied and so was his body all covered in dirt, blood and bruises. "Ciel while Sebastian is preparing dinner umm…can I bathe you" Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister, he remembered how he always beg their mother to let Crystal give him a bath, she would always use her tail to tickle him or they would both sing a song that their mother taught them, of course he would never allow her to do anything like that now. "Fine" She smiled and took him to his room, once they were inside the bathroom she began to undress him. "W-what are you doing!"

"Oh come on Ciel it's not like I haven't seen you naked, were siblings so don't worry" He was blushing like crazy but said nothing else, once he was fully undressed he hopped into the water that she prepared and sighed when the hot water covered his freezing and battered body. Crystal stepped behind him and wet his hair, she grabbed the shampoo and began cleaning his hair. "It's been a while since I have done this" Crystal spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes but back then I was eight and we liked to act like it was some sort of play time" Crystal giggled at her brother, he seemed to have stopped blushing now and didn't care about her seeing him like this. "Yes but that was years ago and was in the past, we can forget about that now so relax and rest ok" Ciel did what she asked and closed his eyes, she rinsed out the shampoo and started cleaning his body, she was careful around the bruises so she wouldn't give him too much pain, while she cleaned him she began humming a tune that their mother used to sing to them, Rachel had many songs she liked to sing to her children. "You still remember that song"

"Of course I remember all the songs mother used to sing, it was the only thing that kept me going all those years on the streets"

"I'm sorry that it happened to you"

"Well I'm glad that it happened to me and not you" Ciel sighed choosing not to argue with her, if she was the one here and not him then she would not be alive right now since demons can't make deals with other demons. "Alright I think your clean now, you hop out while I get you a towel and your night clothes" He nodded and watched her leave the room, when she returned she handed him that towel and he wrapped it around himself, she walked behind him and dried his hair. "I thought that since it is already pretty late and you will be having a late dinner that I would ask Sebastian to bring dinner here for you can eat, I don't want you moving too much with those injuries"

"Fine" when Crystal thought that he was dry she changed him into his night clothes and sat him on the bed, she looked into his two coloured eyes, one purple and one the same colour as hers. "You have grown so much Ciel…I know that the cute and smiling boy I once knew is gone but as long as you are with me then I don't care how you are" Ciel allowed a small amount of emotion to surface and he cupped the hand that was now resting on his cheek, his sister purred at the contact. "I will only show my emotions to you Crystal since you're the only person I have left, but don't tell anyone I am doing this"

"Of course not" She crossed her heart and he chuckled, they heard a knock on the door and saw Sebastian entre with a tray full of food. "Your dinner master"

"Well I should head to my own to get something to eat, see you tomorrow Ciel" She ruffled his hair and walked out of the room, Ciel turned to Sebastian and sighed. "This was too close Sebastian, she could have been killed"

"I think she did a marvellous job at defending herself my lord, don't underestimate what an older sibling will do for their younger sibling"

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"In a way yes, my siblings and I hated each other from the moment we were born, me being the oldest and strongest was forced to protect them but now we fight to the death…I don't think that you or the lady will be doing that"

"No I suppose your right" Ciel began eating his food while Sebastian stood to attention, once the boy finished his meal the butler took the plate away and settled his master into bed. "Sebastian I have an order for you…I want you to protect my sister just like you protect me, she is new to this life and so she needs to be taught how to cope, we can't have her ripping peoples arms off left right and centre"

"So you want me to train her how to handle her demonic side" Ciel nodded "I won't be able to do much until she matures but I will try my lord, now please go to sleep" Sebastian bowed and left the room. 'it is a most intriguing site to see the young master display such emotion to Crystal, she is a special demoness after all, a human born is always a rare demon' Sebastian chuckled and continued on with his chores preparing for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Naw so cute Crystal and Ciel finally show their sibling love, i wonder what Sebastian has in store for Crystal.

Sebastian:You should now since you are writing the story

Me: What did i tell you about speaking like that

Sebastian: *shivers*

Ciel: Your punishments never work on Sebastian since he likes pain

Crystal: My Ciel! *Hugs Ciel*

Me:Thanks for reading guys! *Drags Sebastian away* (He he fan girls)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again fellow readers how is it going, so are you ready for the jack the ripper case, i sure are

Sebastian: I am going to hate these chapters

Ciel: That's because she has you showing your soft side

Crystal: So adorable

Me: Enjoy this next chapter

"Mommy why are you getting so big so fast"

"Because my darling I am pregnant"

"You mean I am going to be a sissy!"

"Yes Crystal you are going to be a sister"

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course"

"Haha it feels funny, is it going to be a boy or girl mommy"

"I don't know but that is the surprise, now honey come give me a hug"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too"

The Phantomhive's and butler were walking up the steps of their families town mansion, Ciel hated going into town and Sebastian was trying to convince him that it was fun, Crystal was merely reminiscing all the memories she has had here. "Master just think about it, you are having a holiday from those four" Sebastian spoke obviously talking about the other servants that are incredibly annoying. "Ciel it will be fun and besides we are here on business remember"

_Flash back_

_"__My young master you have a message from the queen" Ciel sighed and opened the envelope._

_Dear Ciel and Crystal Phantomhive_

_I am writing to you both to congratulate you on reuniting with each other, since you are both Phantomhive's I thought that I could perhaps have a guard dog and cat, yes I know of Crystals condition, it is entirely up to you but this country needs able people such as the pair of you protecting us_

_I also have a concerning issue to address the pair of you with, it seems that there is a killer that goes by the name of Jack the ripper, this killer has been viciously murdering prostitutes at the late hours of the night, I would ask the guard dog to investigate these murders and stop the killer before he/she strikes again_

_I hope you can continue to serve this great country to the best of your abilities_

_Queen Victoria of England_

_End flashback_

"I suppose you are right Crystal, let's just sit down in the drawing room and investigate this killer so we can go home" Crystal giggled at her brother, he scowled at her and opened the door, all three of them face palmed. "Where do they keep the tea in here" Madam red spoke looking through a cupboard.

"I can't find it anywhere" Lau whined looking inside a vase, Grell, madam reds butler was looking behind the couch for the tea. "Madam Red, Lau what are you doing here"

"Oh Ciel, Crystal what are you doing here"

"If you're here then that means-"

"The queens guard dog and his sister has a new trail to follow" Madam Red stopped looking through the cupboard and walked up to Crystal giving her a hug, the kitten squeaked and stiffened at her touch. "Madam Red she doesn't like to be touch"

"Why wouldn't she I am her aunt"

"It takes a while for her to trust people my lady" Sebastian smirked as Crystal broke from the hug and hid behind him, she would have hid behind Ciel but he was too small to. "She is quite an adorable little kitten isn't she" Lau spoke coming close to her, she stuck her head out from behind Sebastian's back and sniffed his hand, she sneezed from the strange smell that he has. "You smell funny"

"Does that mean that you don't like me then" Lau said frowning.

"I don't know" She didn't mind him that much but she was still cautious, she was fine with Madam red but she didn't trust her and the man at the back that goes by the name of Grell was strange, she sniffed him and he smelt strange, she smelt that strange smell before. 'I smelt that strange smell on a man in a grey suite with glasses and a shearing tool, I can't remember what he called himself' She shrugged and stepped away from Sebastian's back. "Now that all the pleasantries are over we need to discuss about the Jack the ripper case"

"Yes I heard about that" Lau spoke calmly, he sat down on one of the many chairs along with the rest of the group, Sebastian began preparing tea while Grell just stared at him with adoration and a small blush on his cheek. "So do you know where the last victim is?"

"Yes we will be going there quite soon"

"Could you handle seeing the dead body Ciel" Madam Red asked, Ciel snorted and looked at her with a scowl. "I certainly can"

"And what about your darling sister, she acts more innocent then you" Lau asked, they looked at Crystal who was staring at a bird out the window. "Crystal will you be able to handle the sight of blood"

"Blood, I like blood" They all chuckled and she blushed deeply, she didn't even realise that she said that she was thinking that she liked birds and then they said blood so it kind of came out like that. "I meant that I can handle blood, I always used to see it on the streets, I may act innocent by I am far less then what Ciel is" She smiled showing part of her fangs, Sebastian came over and gave everyone tea, Crystal sat down on her seat next to Ciel, the butler handed her a glass of tea, she thanked him and drank it slowly.

"Sebastian you are a marvellous butler, why don't you quite this job and come work for me" Madam Red cheered and began to rub his back side, he stiffened and Crystal growled, Ciel heard her and raised an eyebrow. "Madam Red stop torturing my butler"

"Oh sorry a doctors habit you know" He giggled innocently, Crystal scowled at her and skulled her tea not even bothered by the scalding water, Ciel sighed he would question her later. "Since we are all done why don't we go to the crime scene" Sebastian asked slowly getting rid of the stiffness from Madam Red's ministrations.

"Yes alright" Ciel stood from his seat and the others followed suit

The crime scene was blocked off by the Scotland yard and a group of bystanders, Ciel and his sister who wore a hat and a long dress to hide her tail and ears walked at the head of the group with her brother and up to a light orange haired man. "You two this crime scene is not place for kids like you"

"We came to see the body"

"The body! Why would you want to see the body?"

"Enough Abberline you are speaking to Ciel Phantomhive and his sister Crystal Phantomhive, I cannot show you the body Ciel even with the queen's seal"

"That is fine I will just find my information elsewhere"

"Ciel you don't mean" Lau spoke in shock

**Time skip**

"So what is this place" Lau spoke and everyone deadpanned, Ciel opened the door, the place was empty, not an 'alive' person in site, Crystal was a little creeped out so she kept close to Ciel. "Undertaker are you here"

"He he Ciel are you here to fit one of me coffins today" They all jumped when a coffin opened to reveal a man with long silver hair that covered his eyes and a black weird suite, Crystal sniffed him and smelt the same smell on the suite man and Grell. "No Undertaker we are here for information on the Jack the ripper case"

"Ah that victim came in this morning, such a lovely woman she was and I prettied her up and made her look nice" The undertaker looked over at Crystal and smiled.

"And who is this"

"That is my sister Crystal"

"Ahh so the lost little Phantomhive is found how wonderful" Crystal giggled when he petted her hair, he seemed to know what she was because he slipped one of his hands under her hat and stroked her ears, she purred at the touch and Ciel stiffened. "Undertaker stop touching my sister"

"Oh but little lord she is so adorable" Ciel still scowl at the Undertaker, the silver haired man sighed but his smile still remained. "You know that the price for my information little lord, I gave you it free last time but I won't be this time"

"Ahh so you want money, how much do you want" Lau asked, Undertaker looked at him and grabbed his coat. "I don't want the queen's money" He turned to Ciel and grabbed him "I only want to feel the joy of laughter, please my lord make me laugh and the information is yours!" The crazy man began to sway back and forth in happiness, Crystal giggled finding him really funny.

"I have a joke, where does a tiger have his strips…on the outside" if you could imagine crickets then there would defiantly be there, no one laughed but Lau, Madam Red wasn't any better, she told the most sexual joke in the world, Sebastian covered Ciel's ears while the rest of the group blushed except for the Undertaker, after them he turned to Ciel, Crystal and Sebastian. "I can make him talk" Everyone turned to Crystal, she just stood there fiddling with her dress. "But everyone has to step outside" At first they were a bit sceptical but they stepped out leaving the cat girl with the Undertaker, she took her hat off to show her ears. "Why do you smell like Grell and the man in a suite with the gardening shear?"

"Do you know the name of what I am little lady"

"Oh its…ahh its" She was trying to remember it the best that she could, she remembered looking at it in a book. "It's oh I know you're a Shinigami"

"You are correct Crystal" His voice changed from that joking tone to a more sophisticated voice, it was actually quite attractive, she walked over to him and stared at his hidden eyes, she brought her clawed hand and brought his hair away from his eyes, she saw the second most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. "Why do you hide your eyes?"

"I hide them so I can live like a human just like you hide your ears and tail my lady, so why don't we keep this a secret between just the two of us" She nodded "So can you give Ciel the information"

"Hmm can you make me laugh though" She sighed "Fine get me something dangly" He grabbed a string with a key on the end and dangled it before her eyes, she got on all fours and got ready to pounce, when she did Undertaker took the string out of the way and she dived into the wall, he laughed so hard that the entire building rumbled, she shook her head from the headache that was forming and opened the door, Ciel raised a brow but she gave him a look to say 'don't ask'. "I have seen the face of ultimate bliss he he he" He had a thin line of drool coming down his mouth. "I will tell you the information you want, the victims always have one thing in common, there uterus is missing"

"There uterus?"

"First they come from behind" Undertaker used Crystal as the victim. "Then they slit their throat and removed the uterus" She giggled at his movements when he tickled her stomach. "Stop that you're tickling me!" She jumped away and he laughed, Sebastian let out a small growl not liking the Undertaker being that close to her. 'Why do I care, it must be my obsession with cats' He nodded agreeing with himself and continued to look at Undertaker. "Hmm I think I have all the answers I need, thank you Undertaker" The group said goodbye to the Undertaker and left for the carriage, when they were all inside they continued talking. "So could it be someone that is like a doctor or something" Crystal asked, her hat now back on her head.

"It could be anyone, even I could do something like that, the summer is almost ending so how can you expect to find the killer when all the doctors are going back to the country" Ciel thought for a moment. "Sebastian go and make a suspect list of all the possible killer"

"Of course my lord" He opened the door and was about to head out "you can't just leap out of a moving carriage!" Madam red screamed, Crystal waved to Sebastian alongside Ciel, Sebastian bowed and jump away closing the door straight after. "Doesn't he realise that it was moving"

"Dot think too much about it, why don't we all head home and drink some tea while we wait for him to return"

When they returned they opened the door where Sebastian was waiting for them. "The suspect list is done master"

"How could you finish it so fast" Madam Red spoke like she was shocked, Sebastian rolled out the list and began to read it out loud, Madam Red's hat fell off, Lau was smiling like an idiot and Grell was blushing so bad that you could think that there was a red love heart next to him just waiting to be popped by Sebastian. "So it comes to the last suspect a mister Alister Druitt, he is having a party tonight"

"So we should attend tonight's party, but in disguise" Crystal always wanted to go into a fancy mansion and attend a party. "That is a brilliant idea, tonight we shall go and Crystal you will be getting close to him"

"Ok"

"Madam Red no I will not let my sister be put in danger" Ciel shouted "Ciel please let me do this I can handle myself and Sebastian will help me if I get in trouble" He pouted like a child for a minute but he nodded. "Thank you Ciel!" She screamed and hugged him, Madam red took her hand and went upstairs to get her ready for tonight.

Madam red was going through all her dresses choosing the perfect dress for the demoness. "I think that this is the perfect dress, it will show those lovely large breasts you have Crystal"

"I don't like to think about my breasts Madam red"

"Please call me Angie"

"Ok Angie"

"I'm glad that your back Crystal I missed you, Ciel and Elizabeth missed you so much" Crystal smiled and rubbed her head against Madam Reds jaw, she smiled and stroked Crystal Blonde hair. "You are the closest thing I have to a daughter so please if anything happens will you forgive me"

"Of course I will your my Aunt Angie" Crystal decided to hug Madam Red since she looked sad, the red head sighed and hugged her back. "Alright now I think we should go back down to your brother and get ready for the night"

"Ok"

* * *

A/n: Naww that so cute Madam Red and Crystal having almost a mother daughter moment, if only Madam Red didnt have to die in the series i really liked her

Madam Red: I'm just happy that i got to be in the spot light

Lau: But soon you are going to die

Me: Yeah by Grell, that kind of sucks

Lau: So what are you talking about

Everyone: *Facepalmes*

Sebastian: Thank you for reading and i hope to see you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is a depressing chapter, but you have to sacifice some happiness to make a good story right

Ciel: Wow you actually sounded smart then

Me: Shut up Ciel or i will tell everyone how you like to cuddle up to me when it is sorming

Ciel: You wouldnt dare

Sebastian: My young master the whole manor knows about it

Ciel: Why you little!

Crystal: Please enjoy this chapter while i stop Ciel from destroying everyone

* * *

"Mommy what is it"

"It is your brother Crystal"

"Who named him?"

"Your father did darling"

"What did you name him daddy"

"We named him Ciel"

"Hi Ciel I love you!"

"He he"

* * *

"Alright so this is our alibi for tonight, Crystal will be my daughter and her husband will be Sebastian"

"Wait you never said anything about!" Crystal screamed blushing and not looking at the smirking demon, she was wearing Ciel's outfit in the manga but the hat hid the ears. "It doesn't matter just play along with it now Ciel will be Sebastian's brother"

"That won't work"

"And why not Ciel"

"Because Madam Red Crystal and I look like siblings"

"Huh your right, then you are sibling then, and lastly Lau will be my husband and Grell will be our Butler, So Crystal go and find Lord Druitt" Crystal sighed and linked arms with Sebastian since they are married, Sebastian tried his hardest not to smirk but was failing miserably. "Lord Druitt is looking so gorgeous tonight" The butler and kitten turned around to see a man with shining blonde hair brighter than Crystals and beautiful eyes, his white suite made him look absolutely amazing. "Well it won't be too hard to flirt with him when he looks like that" Sebastian frowned at Crystal. "But I only go for ravens, shall we dance Sebastian" She tugged on his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room close enough so Druitt could see. Sebastian took her left hand and rested his other on her waist, the music began to play and the two danced, all those lessons for the whole day payed off. "So how are you going to grab Lord Druitt's attention my lady"

"It's quite simple Sebastian, dancing near him and when he is near I would like you to say that you are going to look for my brother and leave" Sebastian frowned again. "Why am I to leave?"

"Because then I can play the sad card and then flirt with him, I can do that occasionally" Sebastian spun her out and back into his chest. "Normally you are the innocent little kitten" She blushed at his words, he grabbed her waist and dipped her down, she squeaked and laughed, he pulled her back up when the song ended but they didn't move, Crystal and Sebastian were staring at each other and not saying a word. 'I never realised how beautiful his eyes are, and those glasses suite him so well' she blushed at her thoughts, Sebastian noticed that and tilted his head a little. 'What is she blushing about, she has beautiful eyes-where did that thought come from'

"Crystal I-"

"What a lovely little dancer you are my little robin" Sebastian was cut off by a man with blonde hair and a white suite. "Oh lord Druitt what a wonderful surprise"

"I will be back my darling I need to find your brother"

"Oh ok" Sebastian leant down and kissed her on the cheek, her eyes widened at the contact and blushed badly, when he looked away she turned to lord Druitt like she was blushing at him. "So what can I do for you Lord Druitt?"

"I just had to speak to you my little robin, why do you look so down my lady"

"It's just…my husband always ditches me for my younger brother, it gets quite sad when I have a cold bed with no one to share it with" She gave him a suggestive smile, his eyes widened and he smirked. "What does my lovely robin have in mind?"

"Well why don't we leave this party and find out"

"That can be arranged my dear" Druitt brought his arm around Crystals waist and guided her up the stairs and down a dark hallway, she just had to keep her little act up until she gets what she needs. "Right in here my robin" He pushed the door open and she walked inside, once she was inside she sniffed the air and began to wobble. 'Not this…again' purple was the last thing she saw before she blacked out and slumped to the floor. "There, aren't we having fun"

Sebastian saw lord Druitt take Crystal away over half an hour ago so where is she? "My lord Crystal has not returned"

"When did you last see her?"

"About half an hour ago" Ciel scowled and turned to his servant. "Sebastian take me to her now" Sebastian nodded and they headed to where the demon could sense the lady Phantomhive.

Crystal opened her eyes and instantly felt pain, she looked down and saw her tail tied tightly to her bare leg cutting off the circulation, she could hear muffled voices only. 'They tied my ears down! I will kill them, wait why can't I move' she looked down to see her arms tied to the table and her legs spread apart. "This lovely little robin is a rare and special thing, you can remove the ears and tail or we can do it for you, of course for more money"

"You asswhole why have you tied me up, get me out of this thing right now"

**Slap**

"It's not nice to talk to me like that"

"How dare you slap me" She growled and tried to get out of the ropes.

**'****Somebody please help me!'**

**'****Of course my lady'** the lights turned off and sounds of people hitting the floor came to the kittens ears. When the lights were back on she saw everyone on the floor including Lord Druitt. "Crystal!" Ciel screamed and came running over to his sister, she wasn't wearing her dress anymore and was only wearing her undergarments. "Please Ciel untie my tail it hurts so much" She whined as tears rolled down her face, Sebastian gave Ciel him his knife and the Phantomhive boy cut the rope off, her tail instantly swung from left to right, Ciel then move to her head and got rid of the scarf tied tightly around her face, her ears sprung from her head and twitched to get feeling back. "Can someone rub my ears please I can't feel them" Sebastian came over and rubbed her ears while Ciel untied her from the table, she began purring when she felt his fingers rubbing her furry blonde ears. "Thank you Sebastian"

"Of course my lady" she hopped down from the table and stretched her body. "He hit me can I kill him" She hissed at the unconscious man, Ciel scowled at him for hitting her and Sebastian merely stood. "Can we go home now I am freezing" Ciel nodded and looked to Sebastian. "Allow me" Sebastian took Crystal in one arm and Ciel in the other, He jumped out the window and left for the manor.

* * *

_Jack the ripper strikes again_

"What how can he strike again!" Crystal spoke, she was not happy that she went through all of that for nothing, Ciel was glaring at the newspaper and Sebastian was standing at the back of the room. "Ciel don't over think this just relax" Madam Red spoke, Crystal turned and glared at her, she can't just say that and expect her to not investigate this. Crystal stood from her chair and walked to her bedroom. "Idiotic woman" Crystal growled and jumped on her bed.

**Knock knock**

"Come in" The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside, she sighed and sat up on the bed. "Hey Sebastian what's up"

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready but I think the better question is are you ok?"

"Yes I just…I went through all that for no reason and it really pissed me off"

"Well off course you are angry my lady I would be angry too if my tail and ears where covered"

"I may have overreacted but that is what happens when you are in pain"

"Does your tail still hurt?"

"A little yes but I will be fine in the morning" She stood from the bed and walked over to Sebastian, he was about to ask what's wrong but she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sebastian"

"What did I do?"

"You saved me, I heard your voice in my mind any longer and my ears and tail would have been cut off" Sebastian pushed her back and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Druitt was threatening to cut my tail and ears off if someone paid the right price" Sebastian scowled at that, it's wrong to think that you can destroy something beautiful like a cat demoness. "But that is all in the past, why don't you come down for dinner and forget about the night ok"

"Alright thanks again Sebastian" She smiled and cuddled into his arm, seems her over confident side hasdisappeared and her kitten side has returned, he liked this side of her. 'What is with these strange thoughts, she is my master's sister he would never let me touch her in a sexual way' He shook his head and continued to walk.

* * *

Ciel, Crystal and Sebastian were waiting on the streets for the killer to come, they were all in pauper clothes as to not attract attention, Crystal decided to wear brown pants and a plain white blouse, her black boots came up to her calf and her hair was in a tight bun, she felt happy that she could expose her tail. "This is the next prostitute on the list so the killer will be coming for her"

"So soft" Sebastian mumbled "This is the only place where the killer can come through"

"So adorable it could almost be a sin"

"So we can easily catch him"

"Oh so beautiful"

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian" Ciel looked at Sebastian who was blushing at Crystal cuddling up to a small black cat, Ciel huffed. "Sebastian we already have a cat we don't need another" Ciel turned back to the streets.

"Hey can you meet us at the Phantomhive manor"

"Meow!" The cat spoke saying that she would, Crystal nodded and let the cat go.

"AHHHHH!" A scream came from down the street which startled them all. "How could anyone get through here" The three ran to the house and opened the door, Ciel was shocked to see the woman's body scattered across the room, Sebastian grabbed his master and covered his eyes, Crystal stood behind Sebastian. "Only someone that wasn't human could have gotten past us" a shadowed figure walked out of the room, Crystal gasped when she saw none other than Grell Sutcliff. "No wait I heard the scream and rushed to help"

"We would have seen you if you did, you played the part of the loyal butler quite well"

"You…you really think so, how very kind of you" Grell smiled and reveal her sharp teeth, his whole appearance changed and now his brown hair became bright red and his dull green eyes were now bright green. "It's strange to see someone like you being a butler, and I never knew that Ciel's sister was a demon as well but you're not really Sebastian are you"

"That is the name that my master gave to me, when he uttered that name it became what I was to be called"

"Oh Bassy how loyal you are I never knew you were a man of duty, that makes my body shiver" Sebastian stiffened when Grell blew him a kiss, Crystals tail bristled and she hissed getting the man's attention. "And you Crystal, I never knew that I would be attracted to you, so how about it why don't you Bassy and I get some exercise"

"How about no"

"Why did you chose to become a butler, Grim reapers are the line between good and evil a death god"

"Let's just say that I was captivated by a woman other than the kitty" Grell smirked, Ciel pulled Sebastian's hand away from his eyes and stared at Grell. "Who is this woman?"

"You don't really have to ask that do you" Madam Red stepped out of the house, Crystal lowered her head and frowned. "Why Madam Red why"

"Because they didn't deserve to live" She shouted.

"I suspected that is was you"

"You would suspect your own aunt"

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the beginning, you were able to stay in one place while your inhuman counterpart went off to kill the prostitutes so naturally it was you Madam Red and you Grell Sutcliff" Grell smirked and stepped forward. "As much as I would love to stay and chat it's time to say goodbye" Grell brought out a chainsaw and revved it motor. "What is that" Crystal asked

"That is his death scythe, it is what he uses to collect souls"

"Sebastian this is an order, destroy Jack the ripper"

"Yes my lord, Crystal you stay with the young master" Sebastian bowed and began to fight with Grell, Crystal and Ciel were looking at their aunt with equal amounts of sadness. "Don't look at me like that Crystal" Crystal merely sighed and stood behind Ciel. "You're the queens guard dog so that means I have to take you out" Madam Red took out a small knife and ran at the siblings, Crystal moved Ciel and she was cut deep on her right arm, she gasped as she was pinned to the wall by Madam Red's hand. "You shouldn't have been born in the First place"

"Crystal!" Sebastian screamed and ran over to madam Red, Ciel stood there shocked as Madam Red was about to kill his sister, but she suddenly hesitated. "Sebastian stop don't kill her" Ciel ordered, Sebastian stopped and held onto his heavily bleeding shoulder, Crystal walked over to Sebastian and looked at his wound. "Sebastian…you sacrificed your shoulder to save me"

"It is fine Crystal don't worry about me"

"But-" She stopped when Grell came over "It was so sweet of you to sacrifice your arm to save that poor girl, now Madam Red hurry up and kill them"

"I can't, she reminds me so much of my darling sister…I can't for this child is my-" Madam Red was stopped when Grell's chainsaw was rammed straight into her stomach, Crystal screamed and ran at Grell tackling him to the floor.

"Crystal stop!" Ciel screamed at his sister, Grell yelled and punched her in the face, Crystal rolled to the side but she got up and attacked Grell again, Grell dodged and grabbed his chainsaw out of Madam Red's body and revved up the engine, he ran at the cat and swung at her head, she bent back and head butted Grell. "You bitch!" Grell smashed the engine on Crystals face, she stumbled back but was hit directly on head, she fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Crystal!" Now it was Ciel's turn to scream her name, he ran and caught her falling body, he fell to the floor since she was heavier than her. "Sebastian my order still stand, only half of Jack the ripper is left" While Ciel was holding onto his unconscious sister next to his dead aunt's body. "Come on wake up Crystal" He frowned when she didn't answer, he looked up just in time to see Grell falling from the sky, he didn't move since Sebastian kicked the reaper out of the way. "My apologize my master I didn't aim well" He bowed to his master and picked up Grell's chainsaw. "Let see how you like your cherished little toy" He lowered the chainsaw but was stopped by a gardening shear. "I would ask if you would not attack my associate" A man in a grey suite jumped down from the roof tops and bowed to the butler. "My name is William .T. spears and I apologize for Grell Sutcliff's behaviour" Sebastian smiled nervously. "To think I would be bowing to the likes of you, here is my card if you need me" He handed a card to Sebastian, who thanked him, William looked over to Ciel who was still holding his sister. "The only demon I would ever like is Crystal"

"Have you met her before?" Sebastian asked

"Yes when she was on the streets, I used to feed her whenever I could but it seems that I don't need to anymore, now if you will excuse me I need to take this thing back to headquarters, I will hate having to work over time" He grabbed Grell by his red hair and dragged him away, he was whining the whole way. "I think that we should head home so I can tend to Crystal, she may have a concussion" Ciel nodded not really wanting to say anything, his sister was hurt and his aunt was killed, tonight wasn't a good night. "Master we need to leave, Crystal is losing blood and it is rather cold" Ciel sighed and stood from the floor, Sebastian took Crystal into his arms and draped his coat over her, with that the Phantomhive's and their butler left for home, the rain adding to the depressing feelings that were emanating from the area.

* * *

A/N: Depressing i know but oh well

Grell: So sad *crys*

William: Your a pathetic excuse for a grim reaper

Crystal: There there Grell


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any of the character of Black butler, i do however own Crystal Phantomhive

Crystal: Yay i am owned, wait thats bad

Ciel: And this is my sister *Sigh*

Sebastian: Please enjoy this chapter :3

* * *

"Can you say sissy Ciel"

"Sissy!"

"Yay mommy he said sissy"

"That is wonderful"

"Daddy, daddy he said sissy"

"That's great Crystal"

"Ciel I will love you forever"

"Sissy!"

* * *

Crystal sat up and rubbed her head, she realised that she wasn't lying on the street but in fact the bed that Sebastian and her shared. "When did we get back?" she looked out the window to see that it was bright outside. "Oh you're awake" Crystal turned to see Meyrin standing beside her bed. "Hello Meyrin what are you doing here"

"I was supposed to bring you tea yes I was but I didn't know when you were going to wake up so I was going to leave it"

"It's ok Meyrin thank you though"

"You're welcome miss, when you are ready the young master wanted you to meet him for Madam Red's funeral" Crystal remembered what happened last night and sighed, she didn't like last night at all. "Thank you Meyrin you can go now"

"If you need to talk to someone I will be here for you yes I will"

"Thanks Meyrin" The red head bowed and left the room, Crystal sat up from her bed and slowly drank the tea, when she was done she walked over to the vanity which had her clothes for the day, it was a long black dress with long sleeves, she also had black gloves and a black hat to cover her ears, once she was dress she stepped out of the room and headed to where she could smell her brother, it seems that he was sitting in his study, when she walked in he immediately put his head up. "Crystal your awake"

"Hello Ciel…are you ok"

"Yeah I'm alright" He sighed, he stood from his chair and over to his sister. "We should head to the funeral"

"Yeah…we should grab a red dress for her"

"Why Crystal"

"Because she was called madam red and so I thought it would fit, she may have killed people but she was our aunt I…we loved her"

"Your right, I will get Sebastian to do something about it" The two siblings walked in silence, when they hopped into the carriage they both sat in silence, so many things have been lost to them so it was upsetting and hard to cope.

The carriage came to a stop and they stepped out, a second carriage arrived full of red rose petals, Ciel had a red dress on his shoulder and walked inside, his sister was walking behind him, people begun mumbling about them but they ignored it for the only thing that mattered was Madam Red, Ciel jumped up onto the coffin and laid the dress over the white one that Madam Red was wearing, Crystal stood beside Lady Elizabeth who was crying, the brighter blonde look up at Crystal and gasped. "C-crystal"

"Elizabeth" Elizabeth stood and wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to cry. "I missed you so much Crystal" The cat demoness stood still not showing any emotion like a Phantomhive should do, it would dishonour their name if she was to cry in front all these people. Blood red roses blew into the church, Elizabeth let go of Crystal to stare at them all, Ciel looked at the petals and sighed.

Crystal turned around and looked at Sebastian who stared back at her, she saw his stern face softened when she looked at him, she walked past all the people, once she knew that no one was looking she ran up to the demon and hugged him, the tears that she tried so hard to keep hidden came pouring out, Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

_"__London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady" _ Crystal looked up at Sebastian who had his stern look back, he wasn't looking at her but was looking around for something, his arms wrapped tighter around her and she was brought closer to his body. 'Why did he become so stern, was it the song that I heard'

"Se-Sebastian are you ok?" Sebastian broke his trance and looked down to smile at her "I'm fine I just heard something that's all, come one lets go and grab the young master and head back home"

"Can we stay here just for a little longer, I need this" She rubbed her head against his chest sighed sadly, Sebastian allowed her this comfort and began stroking her hair, she purred and licked his jaw.

He smiled at her affection and looked out towards the church, the young master was comforting his fiancé Elizabeth who was still crying. The demon looked down at Crystal who had her eyes closed trying to calm herself down, he rubbed his fingers along the strands of her hair falling out of that hat, she had beautiful blonde hair. 'Why do I keep having these strange thoughts, a demon like me has never felt like this…is it because she is a female demon perhaps, female demons are rare and are either hiding from male demons or are mated to one, cat demons are the most beautiful female demons so they are always mated, perhaps it is just my demon side that wants to mate with her' he felt a tug at his heart when he said that 'don't you start saying that, I know that I don't have those types of feelings for her it's just demonic lust' He shook his head and gently pushed Crystal away, she looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong Sebastian?"

"Nothing, the funeral is over so I need to get the carriage ready" He walked away but turned back to her. "You shouldn't be so nice and close to me, I am a demon who will hurt you" he turned and walked away, she stood there shocked at what he said and how sternly he said it, almost like he was scolding her. 'What did I do wrong' her ears flattened against her skull, she didn't like to be scolded especially by Sebastian.

"Are you ok Crystal" the kitten turned to her brother who was now standing beside her. "Oh yeah I'm fine let's just go home" she turned and headed to the carriage, the siblings sat inside and Sebastian rode away. "Crystal I want to ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"It is about Sebastian" She jerked her head in his direction, Sebastian could hear the whole thing so he listened in. "I want to know why you are so enamoured with him, when Madam Red touched him you growled, you like to cuddle him and use him as protection why?"

"Well he is like the alpha male, he is the strongest of us all so I see him as the head of the pack besides you of course, I don't like people who I don't trust touching him, I didn't trust her at the time so I hated it…I know that I have some attraction towards him, I like him of course but I know that it would never happen" Sebastian deflated when he heard that, so she did have feelings for him. 'No it will never happen' he shook his head and focused on the road. "So I see thank you for telling me Crystal"

"You're not mad"

"No I'm not, I can understand how you feel and I will support you, you are my sister after all"

"Thank Ciel, so are there any other cases"

"Actually there is, I got a letter for us this morning, apparently the queen wants to make a resort in a town called Houndsworth but apparently she cant due to the Dog baiting happening there"

"That's horrible, so are we there to put a stop to it"

"Yes, we will be going tomorrow but for today we are heading home and relaxing, I promised that Elizabeth could come over with her family later today"

"Please don't tell me that I am in the same predicament as what you are with Elizabeth"

"No you are not, I told our aunt that you weren't going to be married to Edward"

"I remember how he used to have a crush on me, Elizabeth of course still has a crush on you"

"Yes it becomes quite annoying sometime" Crystal giggled at her brother "It's because she loves you so don't worry about it, I'm guessing that Sebastian will be cleaning the mansion from top to bottom"

"Yes, you remember how Aunt Midford could be when there was one thing that was dirty in the house"

"Yes she would go ballistic and start yelling at father, oh I hate it when I have to put my fringe out of my face"

"We all do but it will only be for a couple of hours I promise"

"Good I would hate to have to deal with her for any longer" The siblings laughed and joked about their aunt for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

"Ciel!" Elizabeth came running through the door and hugged Ciel in a tight embrace. "Lady Elizabeth"

"I said for you to call me Lizzy remember" Lizzy turned to Crystal and gave her an equal tight hug. "Elizabeth stop it at once and act like a lady"

"Yes mother" A woman with brown hair stepped in and stood before the Phantomhive's and butler. "Hello Ciel, Crystal I'm glad to see you back at home with your brother"

"It is lovely to see you again Auntie" She smiled sweetly to her aunt, Lady Midford merely gave her a small almost non-existent smirk. "Sebastian what have I told you about having your fringe hanging in your face, fix it immediately"

"Of course madam" He bowed and fixed his hair, Crystal frowned not liking it like that. "Is this to your liking my lady?"

"Yes it is" She nodded and turned back to her nephew "Shall we go out and hunt"

"Yes of course" The group walked out to the stables and to the horses, Crystal smiled and walked to her favourite horse Dash. "Hello Dash" The horse neighed saying hello back. "So are you ready to ride today" He responded and nodded his head. "Why is she talking to a horse" Lady Midford asked. "My lady can understand every animal and not just cats"

"Well then she may be able to track animals, so shall we go" Sebastian nodded and helped his master and Elizabeth onto a brown horse Chuck, Lady Midford hopped on a white horse Apple and Crystal and Sebastian hopped on the black horse Dash, Sebastian was sitting behind Crystal holding the reigns, he whipped them and the horse began to ride, they all rode into the forest.

"Do you know where any animals are my lady" She sniffed the air and twitched her ears, she pointed and they followed, they stopped at an open area and they all hopped off. "Alright I think that we should have lunch before we start" Ciel spoke, Lady Midford walked around the area in search of animals while Elizabeth and Ciel sat down on a blanket, Sebastian brought out the food and placed them on the blanket, Crystal was looking around the forest admiring all the smells and sounds so she was completely oblivious to the danger heading their way. "Oh Ciel this is beautiful" Elizabeth spoke happily, Ciel nodded in response. Crystal smelt an animal and turned to where the smell was and saw a large bear coming from behind Elizabeth. "Watch out!" The bear roared and Elizabeth screamed, Crystal ran over to her brother and Fiancé and covered them with her body, the bear swiped her back and she screamed, the bear stopped and fell back down on his paws. "Please…don't hurt them" She spoke to the bear, he growled apologizing and walked back into the forest, the pain in Crystal's back came to and she hissed, Ciel jumped up from the blanket completely forgetting about Elizabeth and ran over to his older sister. "Crystal"

"Hey Ciel are you ok" He came up to her and hugged her surprising everyone including his sister. "Ciel what are you-"

"Don't you ever do that again!" He hugged her tighter and buried his face into her stomach, she smiled and hugged him back, she missed when Ciel used to hug her, she remembered the last time he hugged her.

_Flash back_

_"__Sissy wake up, wake up!" Crystal felt a weight jumping up and down on her bed, she opened her eyes and saw a young Ciel crawling up the bed and tackling her in a hug. "I'm awake Ciel"_

_"__Are we going to play today?"_

_"__Yes of course we will I don't have lessons until later today"_

_"__Yay!"_

_"__But on one condition"_

_"__What is it" Ciel wined_

_"__You have to let me out of bed and allow me to get dressed" He nodded and ran out of the room, she hopped up and got dressed, when she was finished she opened the door and was hugged once more by her brother. "Can we go and play now"_

_"__Ciel we have to have breakfast with mother and father"_

_"__Ugh fine, then let's go and eat then we can play"_

_"__He he he of course Ciel" Ciel took her hand and dragged her to the dining room, their mother and father were waiting patiently for them to arrive. "So did Ciel wake you up again Crystal" Their father Vincent asked._

_"__Yes he did, can we go play when we are finished"_

_"__Of course sweetie you can" Rachel their mother answered, Tanaka came in with breakfast and handed them their plates. "Tanaka this is delicious!" Crystal cheered._

_"__It wasn't me my lady it was the chef"_

_"__But you brought it in but I guess you can thank the chef"_

_"__Of course my lady" He bowed and left the room, Ciel gobbled up his breakfast and waited eagerly for his sister to finish, when she did he took her hand and brought her outside. They ran into the garden and Ciel sat her down on the bench. "Do you want to see me do a hand stand"_

_"__As long as I get to do it too" He nodded, he did a hand stand but fell to the floor, he giggled and then watched as Crystal did her handstand perfectly. "Wow you did great" She sat down and brought her brother onto her lap._

_"__Hey look!" Ciel pointed to a crow laying on the floor, she gently pushed Ciel off her lap and walked over to the crow, she saw that it was bleeding and had a broken wing. "What are you gonna do Crystal"_

_"__I will look after him until he gets better"_

_"__That's so nice" Crystal gently picked up the bird and followed Ciel into her room, she grabbed a cloth and wet it with water, she came back over to the bird in her brothers hands and began to clean all the blood off. "Why don't we look after the bird together Ciel"_

_"__Really!"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__Yay thank you sissy, what should we call it"_

_"__Why don't you name him Ciel"_

_"__I like the name Sebastian"_

_"__Then his name is Sebastian" Ciel giggled and hugged his sister, she allowed her brother to cuddle her while she cuddle the crow and stroked his feathers, the bird was resting peacefully in her arms, her tail wrapped around her brothers body and allowed him to stay holding her until lunch._

_After lunch Ciel and Crystal came back to her bedroom and looked after the crow, the wounds seemed to be completely healed, his broken wing was slowly healing but faster than an average bird. "How can he heal so fast"_

_"__Perhaps he is just like me, maybe I should try talking to him"_

_"__Yeah but you will have to tell me what he says"_

_"__Alright, hello can you understand me" The bird squawked saying that he can._

_"__He said yes, Ciel is there anything you want to ask him"_

_"__What is his real name" She repeated the question and he said he was called Mephistopheles. "I like that name better than Sebastian" He said that he liked Sebastian better and they laughed. "So you don't mind staying in my room until you are healed Sebastian" He said that he didn't mind and she smiled._

_"__So Sebastian what happened to you" Crystal asked holding the bird closer, he told them that he was attacked by a large spider and he managed to break his wing. "I have read about the bird eating spiders, I hope that you can heal fast" He said that he would like that too._

_After dinner they came back and continued to talk to Sebastian, Ciel seemed quite interested in the bird. "Ciel it's time to go to bed" Rachel spoke at the door. "But mom"_

_"__but nothing Ciel you heard your mother, we will come and say goodnight to you soon" _

_"__Ok" Ciel hugged his sister and ran for his room, Vincent and Rachel came over to Crystal and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweet heart"_

_"__Goodnight mom"_

_"__We love you"_

_"__I love you too dad" the two left the room leaving Crystal with the crow. "So you don't mind sleeping on my bed do you" He squawked saying no he doesn't mind, she rested on her pillow and held Sebastian in her arms. "So how long will it take for you wing to be fully healed?" he said by tonight since he was a special bird. "That too bad I liked having you here, can I tell you a secret" he nodded his head. "Well I read a book that my mother told me never to read and it told me about why I have a cat tail and ears, it said that I was a demon…is it bad to be a demon Sebastian" He said no it isn't bad, he told her that it was a great thing._

_"__Why?" He stood on his feet and looked at her, he said that he was a demon, she gasped. "So you're a bird demon then" he nodded his head. "So you understand how hard it is in public, I'm not allowed to hang out with the other kids, there mean to me and pull on my tail" Sebastian said that they were fools and that she was a beautiful creature. "Thank you Sebastian, I guess that I won't see you tomorrow" He made what sounded like a sigh and nodded his head. "Well just in case I will leave the window open tonight just for you" She walked over to the window and opened it wide, she hopped back onto her bed and covered herself in the sheets, she blew the candle out and looked back at Sebastian who was nestled on the pillow beside her. "So Sebastian will I ever see you again" He said of course._

_"__But how will I know if it is you" he spoke and said that he would return and give her a gift so he could find her again. "So you won't remember me then" She spoke sadly, he told her that he has many things to do and so he would not remember her, he moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. "So your gift will help you identify me" He nodded. "Alright goodnight Sebastian" He returned the goodnight and waited for her to fall asleep, when she did the bird transformed into a man with jet black hair and fuchsia eyes. "Such a sweet girl even when I told her that I was a demon" He went over to her desk and wrote her a note, he grabbed one of her rings and turned it completely black with a blood red stone in the middle, he placed it on top of the note and walked back over to the girl, she looked to peaceful sleeping like that. "Thank you Crystal" He leant down and placed and gentle kiss on her lips, he pushed her hair out of her face and turned to the window, he jumped out and transformed back into a bird taking off into the midnight sky._

_Crystal woke and saw that Sebastian was no longer laying next to her. "So he really did leave" She sighed and stood from her bed, she walked over to her table and saw the ring and note, she picked up the ring and read the note._

_My dearest Crystal_

_Thank you for taking care of me when most people would have left me to die, you are a rare thing so do not listen to what humans say, they are weak and jealous that they are not as powerful as you._

_I am truly sorry that I have to leave but a demon cannot survive in the one place without eating a soul or making a contract, perhaps one day I shall see you again but you have to promise me that you will always wear that ring, it has my essence inside so I will remember that it is you._

_From your Crow Sebastian_

_Crystal placed the letter back down and slipped on the ring, she sighed sadly. "I promise Sebastian"_

_End flash back_

Ciel pushed Crystal away and walked back over to Elizabeth, she sighed remembering that day and missed when Ciel would asked for her to play with him 'perhaps my ring is still hidden in my old room, I should find it when I return' she thought.

"I think that we should return to the manor, I need to tend to Crystals wound" Sebastian spoke, Lady Midford agreed and hopped back on her horse, Crystal was surprised that she hasn't black out from the heavily bleeding wound, she could still feel the pain of course.

When they returned to the manor Ciel dismissed Sebastian and told him to take Crystal to their room and tend to her, he bowed and lead her. "What you did was very brave Crystal"

"Thank you Sebastian, do you mind if I quickly look for something in one of the rooms"

"Of course but hurry, I need to clean your wound otherwise it will get infected"

"Don't worry" She opened the door to her old room and headed straight to a crack behind her cupboard, when she felt around she felt a small box, she pulled it out and opened it to see the black ring. "Just where I left it, I cannot believe that I forgot about it" She placed the ring in her pocket and returned to Sebastian. "What were you looking for my lady"

"Oh just a ring that I got from an old friend"

"Of course, now can I take you to our room"

"He our room we sound like a married couple"

"You can't tie me down that easily my lady" Sebastian chuckled and Crystal smiled. When Crystal laid on the bed Sebastian began cleaning the blood from her skin, exhaustion finally took its toll and she fell asleep, Sebastian left her to sleep in her clothing and would wake her up when she was fully healed, he wondered what the ring was but didn't want to pry. 'I remember giving a ring to a small girl once but I cannot remember were…I believe that girl was the first time I felt those strange feelings, perhaps I should try to find her, she might be able to stop these feelings I have for Crystal' he nodded and left to return to his master.

* * *

A/N: So how was that, who was the crow hmmmm, see what i did there i said that Ciel favourite name was Sebastian so that played a part for him nimin Sebastian Sebastian, there is a method in my madness.

Sebastian: A madness that i very much enjoy

Me: *Blushes...badly*

Ciel: Why do i put up with you

Grell: Bassy you cannot be cheating on me with her how could you!

Mel: Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter of Crystal Phantomhive! *Runs away from Grell's chainsaw*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So i am starting the demon hound arc now i thought that i would go with the anime since i love Pluto

Plotu: Arf

Me: you will be in soon i promise

Sebastian: I wish he wasnt

Pluto: *Whines*

Ciel: Ug useless dig, please enjoy this chapter as best you can

* * *

"Sissy look I found a butterfly"

"That is wonderful Ciel, what are you going to do with it"

"I'm going to set it free"

"That is very good"

"Mommy, mommy I caught a butterfly but I let it go"

"That is very kind of you sweet heart"

"Yay I love you sissy"

"I love you too Ciel"

* * *

Today was the day where the servants and siblings of the manor were going to Houndsworth to build a resort the queen has requested. Crystal, Sebastian and Ciel were sitting in the front carriage while the three servants were in the back carriage with Mr Tanaka as their driver. "I think that it is horrible that the people here condone dog baiting" Crystal shouted with her tail swishing inside of her dress, she had to wear yet another long dress and heavy hat, she hated hiding herself but what can you do.

"I thought a **cat** demon wouldn't like dogs" Ciel spoke

"I love all animals"

"My young lord cat demons have the ability to control every animal in the world, there is no animal that cannot be controlled by her" Crystal gasped and smiled widely. "I never knew I could do that, all I knew was that I had a cat tail and ears and that was it"

"That's because I was cloistered by your parents my dear"

"Huh right…and what about you Sebastian do you like dogs" Ciel asked evilly. "I despise them and so I want this to be ended swiftly"

"…Woof…" Ciel barked like a dog and Crystal giggled, Sebastian eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Crystal was getting antsy, she saw all the dog collars and animal bones scattered amongst the road, she already hated this place.

Look over there!" Finny yelled, the carriage stopped and finny jumped out, an old lady with a pram was strolling when Finny rushed over. "Here let me help you granny"

"Finny No!" Meyrin screamed but it was too late, Finny picked the pram up over his head, bard and Meyrin screamed and finny threw the pram down.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Oh is the baby alright" they looked inside the pram and their lied a skeleton of a dog wrapped up in a cloth.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"There is no baby, there is no baby the dog ate the baby" The old lady spoke, she grabbed the pram and began to stroll away. "The black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad, the white dog is a good dog a good dog good"

"Umm are we missing something, I hope the rest of the town isn't as crazy as that old woman" Crystal felt off putted by the town now after seeing that skeleton.

"We shall see" Ciel mumbled.

For the rest of the way Ciel and Sebastian was talking more about the investigation and Crystal was quietly leaning against the side closing her eyes, she faintly heard Meyrin and Bard gasped at something but she wasn't paying attention.

Sebastian turned his head slightly seeing Crystal with a disturbed look on her face, he was a bit worried about her but suddenly he shook his head to clear that silly notion and focused more on the road.

Crystal felt the carriage stop and she opened her eyes, they were at this medium sized mansion and the other servants were already unloading the luggage.

"Are you lord Phantomhive" Crystal looked up to see a woman with white hair and beautiful violet eyes, Crystal blinked as she felt herself blush at the female's beauty.

"Yes I am"

"Welcome to my master home, my name is Angela Blanc and if you would follow me I shall take you to him" Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage still scrutinising the woman before us, Crystal tilted her head in confusion as to why he was scowling at her. 'have they met before, I like her she really beautiful I don't see much woman but she is quite appealing even to me…is that wrong to find a woman attractive' so many questions that are still in answered, perhaps she would ask Sebastian when they were alone.

"Why did you bring this Chihuahua and Doberman to my home" A sound of a whip crack reached her ears, she looked up to see a man whipping Angela with a long and sturdy whip, she hissed and allowed the whip to cut deeply into her right cheek, Sebastian growled seeing his master's sister injured and pulled her behind him. "For your information lord Barrymore I am Ciel Phantomhive"

"You're the queens guard dog" the scruffy man scowled.

"Sebastian take Crystal and Angela to the kitchen and tend to them the best you can" Ciel ordered

"Of course, Angela could you show us to the kitchen please" Angela nodded and took them to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in front of her" Sebastian scolded.

"Look I'm fine it's just a cut"

"Yes but that cut is directly below your eyes and is bleeding profusely, never put yourself in harm's way" Crystal sighed and nodded her head, Sebastian first cleaned her cut and placed a small bandage on the cut, then he did the same to all of Angela's cuts on her hands, a scowl on plastered on his face.

"You know my lady you didn't need to defend me"

"I wanted to, no one deserves to be treated like that, and please call me Crystal"

"Alright Crystal" Angela smiled at the demoness sweetly and she blushed deeply, what was wrong with her.

"Now that you both are tended to I believe we should return to the young lord and take him to his room since it is near his bed time"

"You love teasing him like he is a child"

"But that is what he is my dear" Sebastian said with amusement clearly noticeable in his voice, once they grabbed the young master they went to his room and dressed him, while Crystal was looking away of course.

"So what did Mr Barrymore have to say?"

"He said that if we didn't leave then the demon hound that has watched over his family will come for us"

"I think that is a lie Ciel" Crystal frowned, she didn't know about demon hounds but she didn't think that they would work for a man like him.

"Yes I believe so to but we will find the clues we need to find the truth"

"Of course my master now please go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Alright, you two can go now"

"Goodnight Ciel"

"Goodnight Crystal" The boy said gently his stern eyes softening a touch, the butler and sister bowed and left for their room. They were supposed to sleep in separate rooms but Sebastian didn't want her by herself in this town.

Now the two demons were relaxing in their room, Crystal was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair while Sebastian was stretched across the bed. "So Crystal why did you have a disturbed look on your face when we were in the carriage"

"I just don't like seeing all these people hurting those poor dogs"

"Humans are cruel and disappointing creations"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm going to take a bath"

"Of course my lady" Sebastian bowed

Crystal sat in the tub filled with bubbles with her eyes closed, her cat tail was swishing underneath the soapy water. Weird how she could be so affected with these dogs, weren't cats supposed to hate dogs. She was relaxing peacefully with the warm water relaxing all her aching muscle that she never knew she had. "Are you alright Crystal you have been in their for quite some time"

"How long?"

"About half an hour" she gasped in surprised not realising that she was in there for so long. "Oh I will be out soon" She stood from the tub and stepped out rinsing out all the water and soap suds, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. 'Crap I forgot to get clothes'

"Um Sebastian are you still there"

"Yes Crystal I am what is it"

"Can you grab me some clothing please"

"Alright I will be back shortly" She heard his footsteps leaving the door, a short silence and then footsteps coming back to the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm good" The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside, he looked at her state of attire and took a deep gulp, it seems that his demonic side was surfacing again because he couldn't take his eyes off her form, her legs and shoulders were the only thing visible but you could easily see her large breasts and curvaceous body. "S-Sebastian are you ok" Crystal broke his daze and he looked back up at her face, she was blushing badly from his stare and that there was only a towel keeping her from him, which isn't much mind you.

"Sorry Crystal here is your nightgown I will go back to the bedroom"

"Thank you" He nodded and closed the door, he waited for a few moments before Crystal stepped out.

"The nightgown suits you Crystal"

"Thank you…um Sebastian can I ask you something"

"Of course" He saw her nervousness clearly o by her face and the way she always seemed to play with her tail of her ears drooped by a fraction. "Is it wrong to think other girls are attractive?"

"No it's perfectly fine why do you ask" He asked shocked, why was she talking to him about it.

"Well when I saw Angela I…"

"Ahh I see, don't trouble yourself with it, some woman like both men and women"

"Is there a name for it?"

"Yes it's called a bi-sexual and most demons are like that, it doesn't matter what gender you are just as long as the demon could sedate his or her lust for a while" She looked away from him suddenly feeling fear once again.

"Don't start being scared of me I don't ever want you to be scared of me Crystal" She looked back up at him in mild shock.

"You mean that"

"Yes, why would I want you to be scared of me" He took a step closer to her and stroked her ears, she purred in delight and nuzzled into his chest completely forgetting what she was doing, Sebastian guided Crystal to the bed and got her to rest on his chest, he stopped stroking her ears and began to stroke her tail, her purrs were deep and Sebastian felt pure delight at the sound. He was abit angry that she felt attraction towards Angela but it wasn't her fault she is still innocent.

"Sebastian"

"Yes what is it"

"Is their actually a demon hound here, I feel another strange presence of an animal that isn't fully a wolf"

"Perhaps there is I'm not quite sure, we will have to see tomorrow for now go to sleep" she sighed and cuddled closer to him, her eyes drifted close and soon she fell asleep allowing Sebastian to think more about her.

He hated how he was becoming attached to this girl, would his master ever allow him to be mated with her, no he wouldn't allow it. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this, as soon as I devour my masters soul I will be gone and she will be left alone once more' he looked down at the sleeping girl, she would be left alone, that happy smile she always wore would never be seen again. "She is going to have a sad immortal life" He continued to stay there with Crystal on his chest until the morning.

* * *

Thunder erupted from the sky, Crystal squeaked and jumped up from the bed, lighting lit up the whole room and she hissed. "This isn't my fear, so who's is it" She focused on where the fear was only to find out that it was. "Ciel!"

"Crystal what is wrong" Sebastian spoke from the bed, before he could stand up she was out of the room, she ran down the hall and slammed open her brothers door, he was tossing and turning. "No c-come back please don't leave me!" Crystal ran over to her brother's side and shook him. "Ciel I'm here please don't cry" She held him to her chest, he stopped struggling and opened his eyes. "Cr-Crystal"

"I'm here Ciel I won't leave you"

"You won't"

"No I won't so please don't cry" She gently rocked him to calm him down. "Don't you ever tell anyone about this"

"Of course not Ciel, it stays between brother and sister"

"I won't be able to get back to sleep now"

"How about I sing one of mother's old songs she used to sing when one of us had nightmares" He nodded and laid down on his pillow, Crystal sat next to her brother on the bed and used her tail to stroke his arm. "Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment, Come little children, The times come to play, Here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, Through all the pain and the sorrows, Weep not poor children, For life is this way, Murdering beauty and passions. Hush now dear children, It must be this way, To weary of life and deceptions, Rest now my children, For soon we'll away, Into the calm and the quiet Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment, Come little children, The times come to play, Here in my garden of shadows" By the time she finished her little song and saw Ciel sleeping soundly curled up holdiingng onto her hand. "I suppose I should stay here for the night" She sniffed the air and sneered. "Has anyone told you it's wrong to listen in to other people conversations Sebastian" The door opened and said butler walked in. "You have a very beautiful voice Crystal, it is quite entrancing" The butler came forward and pulled Crystal to her feet, she shivered at his touch. "Sebastian what are you"

"Shh or you will wake the young master my dear" He placed his gloved finger on her lips and leaned in, she gasped when his finger was replaced by his lips, she didn't move at the start but then she participated in the kiss whole heartedly, her hands made their way up to his hair and pressed his body further against her, he groaned into her mouth and cupped her ass press her into him, she purred in delight, he wanted more and nipped lightly at her lower lips, she gasped and Sebastian delved his tongue into her moist cave, she smirked getting a devious idea and pushed her tongue into his mouth, they heard Ciel groan and turn in his bed making them both break the kiss. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt that I needed to see if these strange feelings were real, I can't help but feel obsessed with you Crystal almost like I have met you before" Crystal felt like she remembered something and had to ask Sebastian if it was true or not. "Sebastian is your real name Mephistopheles" Sebastian's eyes widened and he took a step back. "How do you know my demon name?"

"Because I took care of you when you had a broken wing" She went into her night gowns pocket and pulled out her jet black ring with the blood red gem in the centre. "This is what I was looking for in my old room" She brought it towards him so he could look at it. "I…I cannot believe that I forgot" He looked back up to Crystal and took a step forward, he curled her hand around the ring and captured her in another searing kiss. 'I cannot help these feelings, I thought that if I find the girl who once helped me that I could forget about my feelings for Crystal but now…she is the girl and so my feelings for her have doubled, I will have her as mine' he broke the kiss and looked at her blazing fuchsia eyes full of lust. "You are mine Crystal"

"I uhh…"

"I shall let you go to sleep and I will wake you up in the morning, goodnight my dear" he pecked her on the lips and left her speechless. "What just happened" She shrugged and got back into Ciel's bed snuggling up close to him feeling as happy as ever.

* * *

Crystal and Ciel were up and waiting for the other servants, Ciel decided that they should all have a break and go for a swim at the lake, Ciel didn't want to swim but Crystal was excited. "Here they are"

"Hello Crystal, it was so nice of your brother to let us swim yes it was" Meyrin cheered, Finny, Bard and Tanaka all nodded in agreement, Meyrin and Crystal walked into one of the change rooms while the other three went into the males change room. "Your bathing suite is so adorable Meyrin Bard will love it"

"Oh I really don't want to go outside, and what about yours it is so revealing" Crystal's was a dark purple one piece with a bow on the stomach, she had a whole on the back so her tail could stick out. "I think that it is adorable Meyrin"

"Oh I really don't want to go to out there"

"Why don't we go out at the same time" Crystal grabbed Meyrin's hand and began to drag her out, when they were both were out in the open Meyrin covered her face, Bard moved closer to the girl and smiled perversely, Finny was smiling thinking that Crystal was cute with her cat ears and tail and Tanaka had a blush on his chibby cheeks, Crystal shivered when she saw Sebastian lust filled stare on her. "Come on Meyrin lets swim" She used her tail to pulled the red head into the water, Crystal dived in and swam under the water for a little, she didn't need her breath but she came up for air anyway, she flicked her hair out of her face and walked over to Angela. "Hello Angela glad you could join us"

"It is nice to join you too Crystal" She smiled angelically, Crystal blushed and looked away, Sebastian growled since he couldn't go over there, Ciel had him looking for proof about the demon hound and how lord Barrymore was lying, he looked at Crystal who was laughing with the others and turned around and left.

"We need to return to the manor it is getting late" Ciel stood before Crystal, she smiled and stood back up, the others stood up and got changed out of their clothes and came back to Ciel and Angela. "We got him, we got James' dog"

"What is this?" Crystal asked

"Last night when you were sleeping a man was killed by a dog, now they have found his sixth dog" the group all rushed to the dog arena, when they came over they saw a dog chained to the wall and four other dogs growling and barking at him, Crystal hissed not liking where this was going. "The dog has something in its mouth, get it out" Lord Barrymore ordered, a man stepped forward and tried to get the thing out of his mouth, when the dog didn't co-operate the man started to beat him with a stick. "This is horrible" Crystal growled, she looked over to Finny who looked like he was terrified. Lord Barrymore gave the order to let the dogs loose, they began to chomp and claw at the dog. "Stop this, you can't do this" Finny whispered, Crystal growled and inched forward ready to attack. "Stop this right now!" Finny ran through the crowds and picked up a huge log and wacked the dogs away from the injured one, Crystal ran over to Finny and stood in front of him so he wouldn't be harmed. "How dare you do this!?" Lord Barrymore screamed.

The Phantomhive's and servants were all tied to a large log waiting to be killed by the dogs. "Please Lord Barrymore I beg you, spare them"

"Only if the queens guard dog will leave and forget about making the queens resort"

"No" Ciel said simply, Lord Barrymore sighed and raised his hand, he lowered it and the dogs ran, Crystal closed her eyes thinking that this was going to hurt but all she heard was yelps of pain. She opened her eyes and saw the dogs all on the floor and Sebastian standing in front of them. "Sebastian!"  
"Sorry I'm late my lord and lady" The butler unchained his master and then unchained the other servants and Crystal. "Lord Barrymore has been living a lie, the demon hound is a fake" Ciel spoke, murmurs broke out amongst the crowds. "I took the liberty of checking the teeth marks on the dead body of the young boy, they were exactly the same as a dog skull found in Lord Barrymore's house, he also had a projection of the demon hound" Sebastian motioned to the projector where a wolfs face was projecting. "The piece in the dogs mouth was in fact a cloth from Lord Barrymore's pants when the dog attacked him" The town pulled up Lord Barrymore's leg and saw the bite mark, they carried him away. "You were a good dog, such a good dog" Finny took the dead dog into his arms and hugged him tightly, Crystal knelt beside him petted the dog's head. "This is why I hate dogs" Crystal turned around and growled loudly at Sebastian for saying that, he took a step back with eyes wide at her glare. 'Perhaps I said too much' he looked away not wanting to see her angry face, Ciel tsked at their behaviour.

* * *

Finny and Crystal buried the dog next to his master, they returned to the mansion with their heads lowered, when they entered through the kitchen, Finny sat with the others while Crystal continued to walk, Sebastian looked at her but she didn't look back. He followed after her and stopped her when they got into their bedroom. "Crystal wait"

"What Sebastian I'm not in the mood" He grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. "I want to apologize for what I said"

"Why demons don't apologize"

"But I want to, I know how much animals mean to you and since I am attached to you I never want to make you angry"

"Why I thought you only claimed me as yours"

"Because Crystal" Sebastian knelt down on one knee and rested his hand over his breast. "Because over the five hundred years that I have lived you are the only woman that has ever captivated my blackened heart, it is strange to feel this way and I never wanted to claim a woman but now that these feelings have surfaced I never want to stop feeling them" He stood and hugged Crystal tightly, she was startled, she never would have guessed that Sebastian a demon of very few emotions would have the feelings that she has for him, she sighed and smiled happily nuzzling into his chest relishing in the feeling on his warm body hugging her tightly almost like he thought that she was going to disappear. "But what about Ciel"

"I don't care if he is my master I will not have you taken away from me"

"It's quite strange for you to be talking like this, you are acting so out of character"

"I blame you my dear" She giggled and closed her eyes, she yawned from the exhaustion and stress of the day and fell asleep in his arms. "Seems that my little kitten has fallen asleep" He scopped her up into his arms and rested her on their bed, he kissed her forehead and left to take care of his master who should be getting ready for bed, he walked into his room and saw Ciel reading a book. "Master it is time for you to go to sleep"

"Fine" The blunette stood from his chair and headed to the bed, he was already changed into his night clothes. "Master I need to ask you a question"

"What is it Sebastian"

"I want to know if you are alright with me taking your sister as my mate" Ciel stood from the bed and looked at his butler with wide eyes. "What are you talking about"

"I'm saying that I want to take Crystal as my mate"

"You cannot just tell me this before I go to sleep, I want you and Crystal in my room first thing in the morning so we can discuss this!" Ciel ordered, Sebastian sighed and bowed to his master, when Ciel fell asleep the butler returned to his room and changed into his night clothes, he crawled into bed and snuggled up to Crystal, she instantly rolled over and nuzzled her head against his chest purring softly. "Tomorrow will not be a good day"

* * *

A/N: SO i threw in some fluff yay, i'm sorry if you dont like it but it is a Sebastian and Oc Romance fan fic so of course there has to be fluff.

Sebastian: I dont mind being romantic, and i will enjoy annoying the young master

Ciel: *Glares*

Grell: I completely disapprove of this relationship

Me: Shut up Grell!...Ahem hope you enjoyed Chow!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this Chapter is supposed to be the tail end of the demon hound arc, it is a bit short since it was almost like a filler for the next chapter.

Pluto: Arf-Arf!

Grell: It seems that the puppy is excited that he is in the story...oh come here darling.

Me: No bad Grell you cant do that he is only a puppy

Pluto: *Whimpers*

Sebastian: Seems that you made him upset

Crystal: NO he is jealous because he wants Author but Sebastian has her

Me: Crystal we are the same person

Ciel: At least you are the more matured side

Me: Not really

* * *

"Happy birthday Ciel!"

"Yay I'm six now"

"Yes you are Ciel so you have to make a wish"

"I wish that you will always be with me sissy"

"Of course I will I promised to protect you, I am your kitty after all"

* * *

Crystal and Sebastian were standing before Ciel in his bedroom, Crystal was fidgeting nervously and Sebastian was standing there with an expressionless face. "Crystal why would you want to be mated with him, you barely know him"

"In fact we knew him before he became your butler Ciel, if you remember we took care of him when he was a crow, and besides you can't expect us not to form feelings for one another when you put us in the same room" Ciel huffed and looked away, as much as he didn't want his sister and butler to be together he couldn't think of anything to stop this, Crystal seems to be happy and Sebastian seems quite content about this and she already has a ring from him and he cannot interfere with demonic activities…or he really didn't want to. "You suck Crystal you know that"

"What why?!"

"Because I have nothing that can stop you from being with Sebastian…I suppose that I can allow this but if he does one thing that will hurt you then it's over" Crystal smiled and hugged Ciel tightly. "Cant…Breath!"

"Oh Sorry Ciel, I'm going to go now please excuse me" She turned and skipped out of the room, Sebastian turned back to Ciel who had his serious expression on his face. "I warn you Sebastian don't hurt her, I'm only allowing this since it makes her happy"

"I will not intentionally hurt her my young lord, you have my word" Sebastian bowed to his master. "You may leave to prepare breakfast"

"Yes my lord" He bowed again and left for the kitchen.

Crystal went into the servant's dining table with a skip in her step. "Hey guys"

"Hello Crystal" The two servants Meyrin and Bard spoke, Finny was standing before the table looking sullen and depressed. "Finny what's wrong" He shook his head and said that he was fine, Crystal walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "If you need to talk please let me know, I may be the lady of the manor but I care for you all"

"T-thank you Crystal" he nodded sadly with a small smile, Angela came through the door and Finny stiffened. "Good morning everybody"

"Good morning Angela"

"Finny are you alright" Angela spoke sweetly towards Finny, he stepped back to the wall and flayed his arms saying that he had a cold and ran out of the kitchen, Angela looked nervous almost as if she knew why he was acting like this. "Perhaps I should go and collect some herbs for him at the fence so he can feel better" Angela took a basket and left for the fence. "What happened last night?"

"You don't know" Bard spoke. "Lord Barrymore was found dead, killed by the demon hound he was" Meyrin shivered at the memory.

"How I thought that he wasn't real-" Crystal's eyes widened when she felt a strong demonic presence nearby. "Are you alright my lady" Meyrin came up to Crystal and laid a hand on her shoulder, Crystal squeaked and jumped back. "Oh sorry Meyrin I heard something and I got a little freaked out, come on let's eat I can smell the dinner" Crystal hurried out of the servants quarters and over to where Ciel was sitting, he was eating his breakfast with Sebastian beside him. "Ah there you are Crystal I have been waiting for you"

"Sorry Ciel I just went to say hello to the others" Crystal sat down next to her brother and began to eat the dinner Sebastian prepared, after they finished, Bard and Meyrin entered through the kitchen and Finny came in from outside. "Hey where is Angela"

"She said something about picking herbs out at the fence"

"Don't you all realise that there is a demon hound out there" the group all gasped except for Ciel and Sebastian. "Oh shit…we need to go come on Sebastian"

"I uhh"

"Aren't you a red blooded or not, man we need to save her…fine come on Meyrin"

"Yes!" The group ran off leaving Crystal, Ciel and Sebastian. "I wonder, what colour is your blood, anyway why don't you go and put on a good show"

"Can I join please Ciel?"

"Fine"

"Thank you" Crystal stood up and kissed her brother on the cheek, the three of them all stood and headed to where the others were.

The three all arrived just before Finny was about to be trampled by a large silver wolf with red beady eyes as red as a rose and as dark as the night sky, Sebastian ran and stopped the paw with merely a hand. "Dogs are annoying things they don't know how to behave" Sebastian threw his hand in the air and the wolf was flown into the sky, he came crashing down onto the dusty ground, Crystal came forward with a box of Innuko dog treats, the smell making the dog lose its anger streak and become like a little puppy. "The easiest way to train a dog is both punishment and reward, shall I do the reward Sebastian"

"Of course Crystal and I shall do the punishment" Both Crystal and Sebastian cycled through punishments and rewards, Crystal was patting his head and bitting his nose while Sebastian kicked him in the face and threw him back onto the ground, a cruel way to punish yes but it was the only way to teach a demon hound to obey. "And finally"

"A hug" Crystal and Sebastian ran up to the hound and jumped into the air with their arms wrapped around the wolves chest, they came tumbling down and created a large crater in the ground, the wolf returned to a silver haired male with two silver ears sprouting much like Crystal has with her blonde cat ears. "You're going to listen to us now ok" The wolf yipped and licked her cheek, she giggled and licked his back with her sandpapery tongue. "Don't do that Crystal you are encouraging him"

"Oh come on I am not going to ditch you for him even though he is naked" Sebastian growled making crystal smile in satisfactory.

"Sebastian, Crystal quit dawdling and come here" Ciel ordered, Sebastian said yes my lord and before they knew it they were flung into the air by what was supposed to be a hot spring. "If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master and my lady than what kind of butler would I be" Sebastian jumped down along with Crystal and they landed on the floor unharmed.

"That was fun" Crystal cheered

"Pluto!"

"Pluto?" The group turned and saw Angela, Pluto jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran over to the silvery violet haired woman. "You need to explain Angela"

"I had to keep Pluto safe from all these people, Lord Barrymore used him for his own gain and that was why Pluto killed him…please I beg of you lord Phantomhive please take Pluto with you, with Crystal and Sebastian as their trainer he can live peacefully"

"No" Sebastian stated

"I would love to Angela" Crystal smiled.

"I think that it is a great idea" Ciel chipped in, Sebastian glared angrily at his master, Ciel made it an order and Sebastian bowed depressingly.

The town came rushing over to the hot spring and knelt before it. "We are saved the demon hound is gone"

"It is said that when the ground weeps tears that we would be forgiven for the crimes against the animals of Houndsworth" Angela smiled sweetly when Pluto nuzzled into her stomach. "Since this case is closed I suppose that we can stay until the hot spring is completed and then we can leave" Ciel smirked, the only reason he wanted to stay was because he wanted to use the hot spring first.

-Finished hot spring-

Crystal and Ciel were sitting in the hot spring, the steam relaxing their muscles and opening their paws. "Aren't you hot in that suit Sebastian?"

"No I don't feel the heat or cold so I am fine, thank you for worrying about me Crystal"

"Give it a rest you two the pair of you haven't stop being at each other's side since this damn thing started…for five minutes would you stop being all lovey dovey"

"Ciel I don't think that that will be a problem, Pluto come here boy" The silver haired hound jumped into the water and doggy paddled over to Crystal, she patted his head and rested his head on her lap, Sebastian growled that he was so close to her but she growled back almost saying that she wasn't going to do anything with him. "Sebastian he is like a grown up puppy I don't think that he knows how to do any of the things that you can do" Pluto barked and licked her arm. "Yes but I don't like him putting his head where it shouldn't be"

"If he does that then I will tell him off, I am the only one that can understand him so I can teach him manners" He patted the boys head gently and soothed him in a calming manor. "So Ciel how long will we have to be here"

"I would say another day, I need to finish with the planning before we can go home"

"And you want to keep using the hot spring" Ciel nodded his head and Crystal laughed, they stayed in the spring for a little more before they hopped out and back to the Barrymore 'castle' as Lord Barrymore used to to…he he used to.

It was late at night and so Ciel was tucked in his bed sound asleep, the servants were all drifting off into dream land but Crystal was not, she was sitting on the window seal watching the stars go across the sky like shooting stars. "Crystal you should be getting to bed, we have to leave tomorrow"

"I don't want to sleep" Sebastian came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed and leaned into his warm and inviting embrace. "Why are you doing this"

"What do you mean Crystal?"

"It just seems so unlike you to be so cuddly and caring, I thought demons were only lusting creatures who only wanted to devour souls and what not"

"Some chose to do that but I don't, and I don't seem like that since I have never had a female to share my feelings with"

"Oh ok" She blushed, she felt like Sebastian would be one of those demons that hate showing that they cared for someone but he wasn't. "Sebastian I felt something today, another presence that wasn't Pluto's"

"What do you mean Crystal?"

"It felt powerful and almost like me" Sebastian tightened his grip around his mates waist. "Why would another being like you come here?"

"What is wrong Sebastian?"

"Nothing Crystal"

"No don't you say something and then say it was nothing, tell me what is wrong" Sebastian sighed and turned Crystal around. "It's just that cat demons are naturally attracted to other cat demons, I hope that this other one doesn't come near you until I can mate with you…don't worry I'm not about to do it right now"

"Oh that's good I think" Sebastian chuckled at his mated innocence. "I would like to mate with you when you are matured"

"But that is in a month…wait that sounded desperate" She turned away and blushed badly. "Don't think that you sounded desperate because you aren't, for now come to bed, I don't want you to be tired in the morning" The kitten sighed and nodded to her mate, Sebastian picked her up and took her to their bed, she snuggled up to him like she always does and slowly fell asleep in his arms, The demon didn't need to sleep and so he relaxed and stroked her soft blonde hair, she looked so much like her mother, she had her father's face though and Ciel had his mother's face. "She truly his a Phantomhive"

Ciel was lying in his bed with his eyes staring blankly at the roof, he has been thinking hard lately. 'when my soul is devoured then Crystal will be left without me, I just hope that Sebastian won't leave her alone' the little lord had his suspicions that Sebastian wasn't actually wanting her as a mate, merely a play thing to use for his own amusement, he scowled when he thought of that. 'I don't trust Sebastian with Crystal but there is nothing I can do…if he can show me that he cared for her then I shall trust him with her, for now I will be watching him closely' Ciel rolled onto his side to get comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, they would be going back to the Phantomhive manor but their story hasn't ended yet…

* * *

A/N:He he end of story hip hip hooray

Ciel: No one is cheering

Crystal: Yay! i cheer!

Sebastian: Kiss ass...

Me: I agree with you hun...anyway hope you enjoy see you next chapter CHOW!

P.s i am postponing this story for a while because i need to focus on my school work, i have a science, chemisty and maths assignment i need to finish, then i have a biology test coming up and soon enough i have 2 hour block exams coming up so i need to study...urg so much work so i apologize for leaving it so long... this will be the last chapter for a while but i promise this story shall continue :D


End file.
